


Quiet Me

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, But with a little bit of fluff too snuck in at the end, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: “The good dreams are worse,” she whispered against his skin, and he felt when she started crying again, “When you have a nightmare there’s relief it wasn’t real, eventually. But when it’s a good dream…”“You’re desperate to go back, and would kill to make it real,” his voice sounded far away, his hold on her tightening as he stared at the ceiling.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 12





	Quiet Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr here:
> 
> https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/630017987590701056/quiet-me-snowpiercer-any-ship-you-wanna-do
> 
> Was based off this prompt list:
> 
> https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/628647928805965824/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt
> 
> Prompt was "Quiet Me" (a drabble about one character calming down another).
> 
> Feel free to send me more prompts from this list if you'd like at amandarosewater on Tumblr!! My anon is off but if you don't have a Tumblr and would like to prompt something you can just comment it here. :)

They’d only shared a bed twice before. Melanie tended to leave after they’d finished, ignoring his pleas to get some rest in favor of combing through systems reports. For his part Bennett didn’t push her too hard; if she insisted, he knew he was unlikely to be able to change her mind. 

He had long suspected a good part of her lack of sleep was avoidance, a need to not give into the nightmares. He could respect that; he had his own. Everyone on the damn train did. The two times they’d actually _slept_ together, if she’d had nightmares they didn’t wake him. 

So at first he was unsure as to what had awoken him. Then he registered the sound of crying and became fully alert, because Melanie did not cry often or easily.

“Mel?” he murmured, his voice still rough from sleep as he scooted up on his elbows to try to get a better look at her, sitting against his headboard with her arms around her knees pulled tight to her chest, face buried in them in a failed attempt to muffle the sound. 

“I’m fine, Ben,” she insisted, sniffling and wiping at her face as she finally turned to face him, giving him what he was certain she intended as a reassuring smile, though it appeared more like a grimace. 

He raised his eyebrows at her, an unimpressed look on his face. No words were needed for him to express his disbelief at the statement, but instead of attempting to force her to speak, he gently pried her arms from around her knees and pulled her down so her face rested on his shoulder. After a moment her body slackened slightly as she gave up resisting and chose instead to shift her body into a less awkward position against him. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Bennett asked once he was sure Melanie was sufficiently calmed, hand running absently up and down her spine, through her hair. 

She stiffened again before sighing against the skin of his neck, “It wasn’t a nightmare.”

“Hm,” he let the statement hang, knowing that if she wanted to elaborate she would eventually do so. 

“The good dreams are worse,” she whispered against his skin, and he felt when she started crying again, “When you have a nightmare there’s relief it wasn’t real, eventually. But when it’s a good dream…”

“You’re desperate to go back, and would kill to make it real,” his voice sounded far away, his hold on her tightening as he stared at the ceiling. 

“My daughter,” Melanie choked out against him. 

“I know,” he breathed. 

“I would do anything just to go back,” she sobbed, “To hold her again. Allie.”

“You did the best you could,” Bennett’s tone was firm, “You saved all of us.”

“But not her,” she sniffed. 

“But not her,” he agreed, then continued, “Mel, we’ve all lost someone on this train. You’re not the only person who feels responsible for it.”

“No one on this train is ever satisfied,” she mumbled, “They’re constantly demanding something or another. We are barely hanging on, Ben, and no one will ever know _just_ _how much_ I have given to this train.”

He didn’t respond, choosing instead to move them both so they were lying side by side, facing each other. Melanie inhaled shakily as his hand found her cheek, leaning into it, a small hand coming up to cover his. Her eyes closed as she struggled to get a grip on herself. Bennett leaned forward to kiss her forehead. When he pulled back, Melanie’s eyes fluttered open. Her face was red and blotchy from crying, eyes puffy, but there was a small smile on her lips. She kissed his palm and he released her. 

“God,” she laughed a little, a self conscious sound, “Dripping snot on your chest is _really_ not sexy.”

“Really? I don’t know about you, but I was actually kind of into it,” he teased, and her laughter was no longer self deprecating. 

“Thank you,” her voice was soft, lighter. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied, “You know, it’s kind of funny actually.”

“What is?” her brows furrowed in confusion. 

“This is the third time we’ve actually slept when we’re in bed together, and already we’re that domestic,” he clarified. 

Melanie frowned and smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Bennett chuckled a little, brushing hair back from her face. He didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss her, gently and slowly, because he knew that’s what she needed right then. She melted into his kiss-his touch when his hands roamed her body-and he eventually rolled her onto her back beneath him. When they parted-though just barely-they were both smiling slightly. 

“Better?” he asked, searching her face for any clues as to how she felt. 

“A little,” she nodded, “Though I’d really like to clean my face now.” 

He rolled off of her without any resistance, admiring the shape of her body as he watched her walk to his small bathroom to do just that. His gaze found the ceiling once more, and he thought about his own losses. 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her that his own dreams were rarely good. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, if you wanna give me prompts off that list, my Tumblr or the comments here will work for me. :)
> 
> The list again: 
> 
> https://amandarosewater.tumblr.com/post/628647928805965824/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt
> 
> Will definitely be posting a few more of these drabbles soon. @_@


End file.
